


Social Niceties

by Edmondia_Dantes



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet meeting between immortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Niceties

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely Sailor Comet.

It's a visit he's not expecting, but he lays out the tea and cakes, regardless of the fact that his visitor won't be eating any. Proper etiquitte must be maintained, after all, and he's certain the small gesture will be properly interpreted as the insult that it is.

"You have tested the young king," he says, smirking over his teacup at his guest, "have you not?"

The spirit that once was a man narrows his eyes. "He knows nothing of himself, but already his power is warping the world around him. You would be wise to pack up your shop, lest the child stumble in someday."

"You underestimate the child," he says lightly, reaching for the sugar and offering it to the man-spirit with a faint, taunting smile. "It was not the king who opened the doors, but the boy."

Shaadi turns the offering away with a frown. "You will not be so calm when he steps through these doors and takes your kirin from you."

D pauses after setting the dish down, blinking slowly. "The kirin makes its own choices, and has been waiting for many centuries for his return." He tilts his head to the side and frowns prettily. "He is your pharaoh. Why, then, do you wish to keep him from what is rightfully his?"

"He must seal the darkness and go to rest. I will not have him linger in this world. It is unnatural."

"...ah." He sets down the teacup and offers him a mocking smile. "You failed him in life, and again you fail him in death. A poor choice, priest - he is but a child himself, why should he seek death when he can seek life instead?"

"I will serve him as best I know how," Shaadi retorts, voice cold, "and I will not have your interference, kami."

"The kirin does as it pleases, priest," D says softly, sweet and venomous, "as does your young pharaoh. I should not presume to interfere with either."

Shaadi scowls at him. "Move this place, kami, or it will be moved for you."

"We shall see," D replies coolly, and keeps the shop open at odd hours that night, throwing the doors wide open just as the sun begins to sink, just as teenagers begin to swarm out of Domino High School. The justice of the Darkness and the justice of the kami are much the same thing, after all, and who is he to interfere with destiny?


End file.
